1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calibration device and a calibration method for adjusting a directional-coupler measuring system connected to a high-frequency transmission device.
2. Related Technology
A device, with which both the voltage of the forward wave and also the voltage of the reflected wave on a high-frequency line are measured and qualitatively evaluated by means of a directional coupler, wherein an alarm is triggered if a previously-specified threshold value is exceeded, is known from WO 02/054092 A1. The disadvantage of the device described in the document named above is that a corrected and adjusted display, which displays the measured value of the two voltages to the user of the device with adequate accuracy, is not provided. Moreover, the forward wave and the reflected wave are measured via separate sensors, thereby impairing the accuracy of the comparison measurement, because of the different tolerances of the two detectors used.